


Phaslo Snippets

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Small Phasma and Kylo snippets.





	Phaslo Snippets

He looks wonderful in them, she has to say. Those muscular arms lifted in submission, offering the expanse of his broad chest to her, his nipples standing to perfect attention.

Kylo looks up at her like she’s the reason he breathes, and that adoration and trust makes her core flood with heat. Without his hands, she can straddle his waist, dragging her sex over the planes of his stomach, knowing he’s aching to touch her. 

But she’s in control. She dictates the pace. She can use every bit of him, and the power of it makes her lips throb with hunger. 

“I’m yours,” he whispers. 

“I know.”


End file.
